


The Wolf and the Hound

by Wolfbitch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbitch/pseuds/Wolfbitch
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!I got to thinking what the hound was thinking about when Gendry got up to go find Arya and got himself proclaimed Lord Baratheon. He seemed to start drinking at this point and left Winter fell not long after. He also seemed happy to see Arya in spite of his grumbling a her arrival. There were a couple of things that stuck out to me, running off the kitchen whore, drinking heavily, Tormund saying "OUR sorrows" plus in the previous episode, when Beric approached  him and Arya, I thought he said something like "What is this, OUR wedding?" I may have misunderstood that last part. I wrote this because there aren't enough ArSan stories out there. I don't usually write fanfiction or ships because it's hard for me to get the characters right, but I love these two characters and even if they aren't a thing, I feel they are at least best friends. Also, there are so few characters in the show, strong enough to handle Aryas character. She's too strong for Gendry and even though there is a huge age gap between her and Sandor, I feel he's the only one who can truly understand her. They're both killers, both broken.





	The Wolf and the Hound

The Wolf and the Hound

What happens between Arya and Sandor on their way to Kingslanding? 

Chapter One  
His teeth chattered as he tried to get warm without getting too close to the fire. Arya knew it was no use bringing it up. She learned a long time ago, just how deep his fear of fire goes. It's why his brother remained on her list. 

"Why's it so fucking cold up here? How the hell do you Starks stand it?" He grumbled as he hugged his cloak around himself tighter. 

Arya watched him silently, saying nothing, swigging her wine and listening to him complain. After a few more moments of listening to his teeth chattering, she could stand it no more. She stood and approached him, her bed roll in hand and laid down beside him, covering them both with her blanket. 

"What do you think you're doing girl?" The hound asked in surprise. "I'm keeping you warm. The way your teeth are chattering, neither of us will get any sleep. Now shut up and go to sleep." She snuggled against him, pulling his big arms around her and staring at the fire. 

Behind her, he began to relax. His teeth stopped chattering and she thought he'd gone to sleep, until he spoke, his words soft in her ear. "I thought you'd be with your bastard boy. I mean, Lord Baratheon, didn't you hear, the dragon bitch made him a Lord. Thought he'd have asked you to marry him by now."

His tone was that of a jealous man and Arya smirked at what it meant. "He did," she stated bluntly. She could sense his confusion and turned to face him. "He wanted me to be his lady. He said, he loves me. He doesn't even know me, not the way you know me. I turned him down. I told him, I'm not a lady, but you knew that already."

"Aye, you're a cold hearted wolf bitch. Wolves eat stags for breakfast. It would never have worked." Sandor looked away, but Arya pulled his face down to look at her. "What do hounds do to wolves?" She asked him, recalling he once asked her that question but never answered it. 

He cocked his head to the side. His eyes narrowed as he tried to understand her meaning. "What are you doing Wolf Girl?" 

"Getting something I've wanted for a long time. When I left you to die, it wasn't because I hated you. I was confused. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't and the thought of you dying by my hand just didn't sit right with me. I didn't understand it at first, not until jaqen beat it out of me. In Braavos, there was a game we played, called the game of faces and every time I got caught in a lie, they'd hit me with a stick. I tried to tell them I hated you, but they knew it was a lie even before I did. I missed you."

"If you're saying what I think you are then why did you go to the bastard boy the night before the battle?" He asked the one thing he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to.

"I didnt. I went to you but I didn't know how to ask and then Beric was there. Gendry just sort of found me. It shouldn't have happened, but I'd had too much to drink. It should have been you." 

He looked at her long and hard before he spoke again. "Probably for the best, I'm a big fucker, likely would have torn you in half if I'd have taken you the first time." 

She smiled up at him. "What about now?" She asked. He could hold back no longer and he kissed her. It was all he'd wanted since he first laid eyes on her again. She'd grown up, and she was a cold killer, but she was as beautiful as an ice queen. 

When he learned of her and Gendry he'd been jealous, wanted to insult the boy, then the dragon cunt had gone and made the boy a lord. He was sure he'd lost her for good after that and wanted to drink his sorrows away. He would have gotten there too, if he hadn't had Tormund in his ear whinging about the big woman, then the little bird had to go and ask him what he wanted. He couldn't very well tell her, all he wanted in the world was her sister. 

He'd rode North with the brotherhood because he didn't know what else to do. He’d thought Arya to be dead. He would have stayed in Kings Landing and dealt with his brother but the big woman told him Arya was alive so he'd come North again. This time, it was to see her. She was his reason for fighting, his reason for living. He'd have been dead already, if not for her. She saved him during the battle.

Before, when she left him for dead, he'd tried to convince himself he hated her, but in his heart he felt he deserved it and he knew he could never hate her. She was his Wolf Bitch. She fought beside him, killed with him, bled with him. They were battle born mates and he would follow her anywhere. 

"If I take you, girl, I won't be easy to be rid of. I'm a dog and dogs are loyal."

"I'm a wolf. Wolves mate for life." 

Sandor moved away from her. "Then I guess you'll be returning to your Storm Lord then." She yanked him back toward her. That was just a wolf playing with her food, an appetizer. He means nothing. Wolves and dogs are the same species. If you take me, I'll be your mate. We'll fight together and die together."

She looked around at their surroundings. "We're laying under a heart tree. If we say the words, it'll be binding." "It's only binding if there's no one here to see it." He replied. Arya smiled, "Bran will see. He sees everything." 

Sandor grunted. "I don't know how I feel about that. Should we want your brother to see me making love to you?" "He won't care. He's the three eyed raven now. If we say the words, he'll look away, just so long as he sees us saying the words."

"Fuck it, let's get it over with. Father, Mother, Maiden, Warrior, Smith and Crone." 

"Don't forget the stranger." Arya said. "Fine, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine, from this day until my last day. She repeated his words and then he pulled her under his cloak and pressed his forehead to hers. His thumb ran over her bottom lip. "Fucking beautiful. Cold and deadly and beautiful... and fucking mine!" He growled the last before he captured her mouth with his. 

She tasted like blood and the winter snow. He thought as he rolled on top of her. His tongue dove into her mouth and caressed hers. 

He braced himself above her on one elbow and showered her with his kisses. He sucked and nipped at her throat as he slipped his free hand beneath her top to caress her breast. They were small, like she was, but still perfect in his eyes. 

She worked to remove his clothes. His slow caresses made her feel things with him, she'd not felt with Gendry. It felt good, so good and with Sandor, she could be herself. He didn't care that she was a killer. He was too. He didn't care that she'd been a faceless person. None of that scared him. He'd always just accepted her for what she was and never tried to force her into the roll of a lady. Just as she'd never seen him as a sir. He was no knight and she was no lady. They were battle hardened killers and together they were better. They were pack, the wolf and the hound. 

He tried to ease himself into her, softening her up with his fingers at first, then gently easing himself into her too tight cunt. He was big as he said he was and he filled her completely whereas Gendry hadn't. 

She arched her back and gasped when he buried his cock to the hilt. He moved slow and steady until she was comfortable with his size, then he pounded into her, until she was crying out his name and digging her nails into his back. Then as she was coming down from her high, he flipped her over and slammed into her from behind. "This is what a dog does to a wolf." He whispered into her ear as he nipped at the earlobe. He was so large and she was so tiny, but it was as if they were made for each other when he held her in this position. 

He placed kisses on her shoulders, squeezed her breast as he pounded into her. When he felt his release coming, he bit down hard on her collarbone and growled his pleasure. His seed filled her and she came again, howling his name like the wolf she was. 

He didn't bother pulling himself out of her as he collapsed beside her. He just pulled her flush against him and wrapped their cloaks around them. "You're mine now, She Wolf. Don't forget it. The Baratheon bastard or any other comes near you, I'll have them for dinner." He growled into her ear.

Arya smiled and cupped his face in her hand, turning her head enough to press her lips to his. "I could say the same, Hound. Any little whore puts her hands on what's mine and I'll rip her to shreds with my teeth." 

"You're a deadly little bitch, aren't you?" He laughed. "May be," she said, "but I'm your bitch." 

He looked at her with something akin to awe, then he kissed her temple and whispered, "go to sleep." Arya shut her eyes and for once, obeyed. She was exhausted and her body ached in ways it had never ached before, but it was a good ache and she slept, really slept for the first time in years.


End file.
